


Hopelessly In Love With What He Can't See

by gun_emoji



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Blind!Au prompts are fun tho so worth it in the end, Fluff, M/M, and then angst, blind!au, spoilers if you haven't seen the movie, this is pretty sad 0/10 would not recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gun_emoji/pseuds/gun_emoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean for this to happen. And with each passing day, he begins to wish it hadn't. But he can't deny it. He's in love with Andrew Detmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly In Love With What He Can't See

He hadn't spoken to him before that night at the rave. Before asking for his camera, before asking if he was alright, before any of that, he had seen Andrew as silent. Never really speaking up or talking to people, it was almost as if he wasn't there. But on that night, it was made painfully clear to Steve that he was indeed there. And he may or may not have fallen in love with his voice.

Having been born blind, Steven had typically been treated specially, as if all he was was his lack of sight. But Andrew and Matt weren't like that. They just saw him as another dude. Although they did go easy on him with the baseball at first.

He realized that with the new found powers he could sort of see. He could see outlines in black and white with his mind, nothing vivid or detailed, but enough to be able to stop things before they hit him and to influence objects around him. He desperately wished for detail, though. If he could have one minute of perfect vision and then go back to bring totally blind, he'd take it. Even if only for 10 seconds he'd take it, so long as he could see Andrew in that time.

As their powers grew stronger, so did their friendship. Steve realized he was just falling deeper and deeper in love with Andrew with each passing day. He couldn't stand the way things were, never seeing Andrew, never touching Andrew, only hearing and smelling him. Andrew didn't appreciate too much physical contact, something Steve had learned early on. He smelled like cheap soap and laundry detergent and sadness. His voice was low and gravelly, a husky tone to it when he yelled. Steve came to love all of these things. He wished he didn't.

When they were alone on the rooftop in Seattle all he could think was how much he loved this kid. This depressed, damaged, alone kid who would never, ever love him back. Not the way he loved him. He hated when he heard Andrew talk about how he had no talents, talk about how no one really liked him, say all of these lies about himself and Steve just wanted to kiss him until he was okay again.

When the sky started to darken in the city, he had done it. It had been spontaneous and he couldn't figure out what had possessed him to do it, but he had kissed Andrew. He had been talking about his mom and dad, talking about how happy things used to be for him, and his throat had clenched up and choked his voice, which Steve immediately recognized as a result of crying. So, barely seeing his outline, he did his best to lean in and kiss him. He missed the first few times, lips touching his cheek, then just next to his mouth, but he eventually got it and pressed his lips into Andrew's.

He tasted like Baskin Robbins and the chapstick they always teased him for carrying around. He just pressed their lips together softly before pulling back. He apologized quietly and heard Andrew shift next to him. He said nothing, and stayed sitting there. He didn't try to leave, nor did he try to initiate another kiss. They just sat in silence before Steve said they should go home soon, as it was getting pretty late. Andrew just muttered "yeah" and they took off.

Andrew didn't bring it up again after that. Steven understood the feelings weren't mutual, but he was glad Andrew had forgiven him like this. Well, indirectly. He was glad for forgiveness at all. His lack of response to the kiss had been slightly odd though. Andrew typically had extreme reactions to the events in his life, and there was no doubt kissing him had been an event in Andrew's life. What he wouldn't have given to see Andrew's face when it had happened so he could make more sense of this.

The next time they were alone was at Steve's house. They had been in his room, Steve in his chair and Andrew sitting on his bed. At one point, Steve's head had been faced downwards, moving scraps of paper on his floor to the trash can. He had heard the bed shift and had looked up instinctively. He was met by Andrew's lips on his own. He felt the smaller man's hands reach behind him and push his head head forward, deepening the kiss. 

Kissing Andrew felt right. It felt easy, and okay, and honestly, nothing had ever felt so natural to him. And when they pulled away from one another for air, he realized he didn't need to see Andrew to know that he thought the same thing.

When they were alone, they continued their...whatever it was. Andrew never turned the camera on once. Steve wondered if he don't film for his own sake, or if he didn't so they never ran the risk of Steve's girlfriend somehow finding out. 

It was okay though. They would kiss, and sometimes when Andrew was sad Steve would hold him and it was beautiful and nothing was so perfect as those moments when Steve found a new reason to love him. He was currently at 156.

The only downside was Andrew's sudden lack of speech. It wasn't as though things had gotten awkward, he just didn't speak much anymore. Steve wondered if it was because he didn't know what to say, or if he felt like there was nothing more to say. Maybe he thought he said everything he needed to through his actions. 

No matter the reason, Steve missed hearing his voice so often as he had used to. Sure, he still talked when all 3 of them hung out together, but it was different. When they were alone, they could say "I love you". Neither of them ever did. Steve always wanted to, but was worried. So he didn't. He hoped Andrew knew how much he loved him. He loved all of him, what he could hear, what he could feel, what he could smell, what he could taste. But he was also hopelessly in love with all he couldn't see.

That night, when the storm had rolled in, when he found Andrew up in the sky, he didn't know what to do. It wasn't safe to be up there, but he needed to help Andrew before Andrew got hurt. And when Andrew accused him of never caring about him, accused him of never even liking him, his heart broke. He didn't know what to do, what to say. And when Andrew warned him to get away, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave him. He needed Andrew to know he loved him. So he stayed. And when the lighting struck him, in that split-second between when the lightning hit him and when he died, he saw. 

He saw the sky, dark and full light flashing in front of him. And he saw Andrew. He saw all he had longed to see for weeks now. And despite his demise, in that moment he knew it had been worth it. Every day, waiting to tell him how he felt. Every day they kissed with rooms full of only silence, every day he wanted to say how much he loved him and hold him and list every reason why he wanted to keep that moment forever. 

He realized that every moment they had spent together had been "I love you" enough. He realized Andrew had never filmed because he had, for the first time in years, wanted reality. He hadn't wanted barriers. Just real life. 

Steve saw for the first and last time, and realized his wish had been granted. For the moment his eyes functioned he saw Andrew. Beautiful, beautiful Andrew. He wished he had time to really look at him. But Steve knew from the moment he looked at him that he was a thousand times more perfect than Steve could have ever imagined. And it was all okay.


End file.
